Ratchet's Love Story
by My Bloody Heart
Summary: This story takes place during A Crack in Time. It's obviously about Ratchet and how he falls in love with my oc Alicia. She is a lombax thank you very much and she is Alister Azimuth's daughter. Read or Don't read. Posting either way.


I want to say I don't not own Ratchet and Clank, Alister, or anything from the ratchet and clank universe.

I do own Cairi and I own Alicia.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Epilogue<p>

I walked through the Hollow. My favorite and only place to do some trading on Torren IV. I always wore a cloak and hood because as far as the Vela Sector was concerned my father and I were the last of our kind in the universe. The vullard who I traded bolts for weapons with approached me at a fast rate, " Miss Azimuth."

I chuckled at what he called me, " I told you Vullard call me Alicia. Not Miss Azimuth." The vullard nodded then started waving for me to follow. The vullard walked over to his stand where he sold weapons he went behind the counter as I sat at one of the stools in front.

The vullard held out his hand and asked, " May I borrow your Omni-wrench for a minute." I looked at my omni-wrench for a minute then held it out giving it to the vullard. The vullard bent down under the counter and after a few minute he came up with the omni-wrench.

I took it back and looked it over, " What did you do to it?" It was exactly the same as when I gave it to the Vullard.

He chuckled in the robotic tone they all spoke in, " Push the button on the bottom." I did as he said and watched as the wrench transformed into a bow and arrows.

I replied with fascination, " Wow Vullard! This is amazing!"

The vullard pushed the button again then twice and said, " It also has a tether attachment. Oh and I fixed up the hover boots you brought in. Besides fixing up the power and remaking the boots to fit more comfortable I also added an anti-gravity adjustment. If you ever need to walk on walls you can now." He put the two pairs of boots belonging to my father and I on the counter. I hugged the Vullard awkwardly over the counter then asked, " So how many bolts vullard?"

The vullard looked at the products then me and said, " How about no charge?" I shook my head. I hated friend's giving me special treatment or free stuff unless it was a special occasion. The vullard looked at me again and said, " Alright how about six thousand bolts? Well be even then I don't what I would do if you didn't bring me new merchandise each week."

I thought for a few moment then smiled, " Alright deal." I gave him six bags of bolts each filled to the top with a thousand bolts each. I waved him off then continued my day trading with other Vullards. By the time I had finished trading it was about mid-day. I headed back to my home using my new improved hover boots. My father and I lived in a old abandoned mining robot in Vulgar Pass. When I got home I walked up to my father who was sitting on his bed. I dropped my stuff on my bed then headed towards the back where my father sat. I called to him and held out his hover boots, " Dad! Alister! I got your hover boots back today." He was looking into his watch staring at the picture of him and his old friend Kaden. I sighed, " Thinking about the past?"

He nodded. I took off my cloak and threw it aside then sat down next to him on his bed. Alister smiled at me and said, " You know it surprises me all the time... how you remind me of your mother." I sighed then pulled out the watch he gave me which had a picture of my mother Cairi, dad Alister, and me as a baby Alicia. I did look like my mother though she was more of a golden color while my fur is a very pale gold and deep red detailing like my dad.

I put my watch back on my belt and said, " I wish she was here with us... Are you and I really the last Lombax's in this dimension dad?" He nodded then walked back toward the robot's head. Alister stood on the mouth of the robot which I considered our front door/patio. I walked inside the robot head which I considered our living room. He stood outside and as I was sitting inside polishing my omni-wrench I heard a male voice yell, " Excuse me! Hi. Do you know where I can find Alister Azimuth? " I stood up wanting to see who was looking for my father.

My father said, " Stay here Alicia." He knocked a bomb toward the direction of the hollow. His hover boots turned on as he headed for the rail's. I looked outside and saw a lombax about my age following my father on the rails.

My eyes widened in shock, " Another. . .lombax?" I switched on my grind boots and jumped onto the rails following a short distance behind them.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked it.<p>

If not f*** you.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
